Larry Feretich
|job = Baggage handler |path = Serial Killer Spree Killer Poisoner |mo = PMMA drug overdose Poison injection |victims = 15 killed |status = Incarcerated |actor = Richard Augustine |appearance = Brothers Hotchner }} "He killed my daughter! He killed Megan!" Larry Feretich is a serial-turned-spree killer who poisoned a number of people in Brothers Hotchner. History Little is known about Larry's life prior to "Brothers Hotchner", other than he worked as a baggage handler at Franklin Airport and apparently has a good amount of experience with drugs. On March 16, 2013, his daughter Megan died in a bar, and the death was cited as an apparent ecstasy overdose. Unconvinced and enraged at the bar owner, Jim Peters, he formulated a revenge scheme to get back at Peters by targeting a bar he owned and poisoning random, unsuspecting customers. Knowing that the authorities would trace a potential attack back to him, Larry ignored the bar Megan died in and targeted another bar owned by Peters called the Edinburgh, which coincidentally employed Sean Hotchner, the brother of SSA Aaron Hotchner. Killing an alcohol shipper named Mike Spires and assuming his identity, he began importing a powerful drug known as PMMA, infamously nicknamed as "Doctor Death" due to its lethal nature upon being used frequently, and informed his customers that it was ecstasy. The drug took its effect on four people that went to the bar, including Sean's girlfriend Linda Heiying. What Larry didn't realize is that Peters and his employees spiked their white wine with the drug as a prank, not knowing about its lethal effects. When a fifth victim, a barfly named Anna Johnson, dies in front of Sean and the manager, the former calls in Hotch for assistance, as he is suspicious of her death when it is viewed as an ecstasy overdose, and also when the manager was hesitant to call 911 even after Anna died. Meanwhile, Larry goes on a killing spree, claiming six victims celebrating at a rave party. Shortly afterward, a couple dies in front of their daughter after drinking white wine spiked by Peters. Finally gaining enough confidence from his killings and his anger towards him over the couple, Larry attacks Jim Peters directly, smashing his car into his as the bar owner arrives home, incapacitating him. He then kills Peters by injecting poison into him and leaving him to die. Eventually, Garcia tracks down the record trail left by Larry in Spires's name. The BAU eventually find that Larry is using Spires's name and track him down to his workplace. There, Morgan and Reid confront him; he pushes a cart at the former and makes a run for it. However, Reid instantly subdues him, and Larry is arrested. As he is taken away, he starts ranting that Peters killed his daughter. Hours later, someone kills the BAU Section Chief Erin Strauss in a style that combines the M.O.'s of Larry and another killer the team apprehended a week ago. Modus Operandi Larry initially targeted one victim at a time, all of whom would be killed by drinking wine spiked with PMMA, which would cause their internal temperature to rise to a point where they were literally boiling from the inside-out. As a result, they would bleed out severely from their mouth, nose, ears, and even eyes before dying. Gaining more confidence from the murders, Larry then began targeting multiple victims at once, such as a married couple or a large group of people celebrating at a rave party. Some of the victims weren't killed at the bar, instead being poisoned by white wine delivered by the bar, spiked by Thane and his accomplices. When he attacked Jim Peters, he subdued him by crashing his car into his, and then personally injected him with poison. Considering that he wasn't equipped with poison at the time of his first murder, it is unknown as to how he killed Mike Spires. Profile The unsub is a sociopath who is poisoning his victims with a drug known as PMMA (also known by its street name of "Dr. Death") and may be altering the drug to make it more lethal to everyone who uses it. He gets off on the spectacle, and to him, it is not just about the victims; it is about the witnesses. His goal is to incite fear, meaning that he is very desperate for attention, and that he wants all eyes on his work because he craves recognition. He will be paying close attention to the media, allowing him to relive the crimes. He uses a drug known for its euphoric effect, as if like he wants to take happiness away from his victims. He is taking the law into his own hands by killing known drug users. The rave party massacre means the unsub is trying to make some form of statement. He wants to increase his body count and doesn't care who he kills (this later proved to be false as the unsub did not mean to kill Bernard and Catharine Hatchitt). The murder of his recent victim Jim Peters is personal and indicates that he is no longer content to sit back and watch as his victims die. He may also have had a grudge against Peters for some reason; he may hold Peters responsible for Thane Parks dosing the Edinburgh's wine, as that was not his intent and may even target other employees of the Edinburgh. The unsub killed Mike Spires as a way of getting access to the drug supply and may be a baggage handler like Spires, as they are paid to keep quiet when giving the drugs they import to dealers. He may have also suffered a drug-related death in his family. Known Victims *2013: **April 23: Mike Spires **May 11-17: ***Jason Purgas ***Linda Heying ***Richard Burog ***Erik Sullivan **May 22: Anna Johnson **May 22-23: Six killed in the rave party massacre. They are: ***An unnamed supplier ***Five unnamed partygoers **May 23: Bernard and Catherine Hatchitt **May 24: Jim Peters Notes *Larry bears similarities with Patrick Meyers, a budding spree killer who appeared in Season Five. Both were fathers who lost their children in an accident of some sort and both attacked whom they believe was responsible. However, Larry succeeded in killing his target, whereas Patrick wasn't as successful. Appearances *Season Eight **"Brothers Hotchner" **"The Replicator" Category:Season Eight Criminals Category:Poisoners Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Devolving Killers